1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an abrasive tool for grinding and polishing comprising a disk and, in one embodiment, a buffing pad which is attached to that disc and consists of an abrasive-containing woven fabric. The tool is provided with a shaft that is adapted to be gripped in a driving chuck, particularly in a handheld drilling machine or in a machine for use by hobbyists.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Published German Application 32 22 858 and German Patent Specification 34 39 230 and the corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,234 disclose such abrasive tools in which the shaft comprises a flexible shaft section, which consists of a length of wire rope or an elastomeric pad, and in which the disk is adapted to be detachably secured to the end of the shaft by means of an end flange of said shaft and interengaging external and internal screw threads provided on the shaft and a fixing member, respectively, which is adapted to be tightened against the disk so as to force the latter against the flange.